


Tamang Hinala

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy????, Surprises!, university!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Spotted lagi ng classmates si Kyungsoo na may kasamang pogi. Haka-haka pa nila na sugar daddy iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil sa awra nito. Ang tanong sugar daddy nga ba?





	Tamang Hinala

"Pst pst, tingnan mo." Ngumuso ang babae sa direksyon sa bandang kaliwa kung nasan nakaparke ang isang magarang sports car at kung saan patungo ang tahimik at misteryoso nilang kaklase na si Kyungsoo.

"Araw-araw na lang sinusundo ah?"

"RK pala tong transferee natin."

Sumingit ang isa. "Or baka naman may sugar daddy."

Nagsitinginan sa huling nagsalita ang lahat. "O, bakit, may nasabi ba akong mali?"

Tumingin muli ang lahat sa sasakyan na umalis na sa pinarkingan na lugar.

"Baka kasi RK lang naman talaga."

"Onga, parang di naman ganun si Kyungsoo. Wala sa itsura."

"Sinabi ko bang totoo sinabi ko? Sabi ko lang naman, BAKA. Baka lang. Hmp!"

Hindi nila pinanghawakan ang kuro-kuro ng isa na baka sugar daddy nga ang madalas na sumusundo sa kaklase.

* * *

"Oh my god, sino yan?"

"Ang gwapo."

"Artista ba yan?"

"Hot daddy. Omg. Ang yummy." Pagfanboy naman ng isang bakla sa dagat ng mga kababaihan na minamasid ang gwapong lalaki na nakasandal sa sports car na binabaan.

"Girl, di ba yan yung sasakyan na sumusundo kay Kyungsoo lagi?"

"Oh my god, girl."

"Ano?"

"Yan nga yun! Omg!!"

"Wait, don't tell me?"

Umubo ang isa sa kanila at tumingin ang dalawang kaibigan sa kanya. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

"Yul, girl, I think tama ka nga!"

Ngumisi ang babae na proud na proud sa kanyang haka-haka noon.

Samantala, nag-titipa sa cellphone ang gwapong lalaki.

Hindi pa rin matinag ang mga usiserong mga estudyante dahil minsan lang madalaw ang maliit na unibersidad nila ng isang gwapong lalaki.

Lahat ay naiintriga kung sino ba ang maswerteng hinihintay ng lalaking ito.

Tumingala ang lalaki mula sa cellphone at ngumiti sa direksyon sa kaliwa.

Ang mata ng madla ay doon din napako.

"Pucha. Confirmed." Sabi ng babae habang pinapanood ang kaklase nilang si Kyungsoo na pumunta sa gwapong lalaki.

Inakbayan si Kyungsoo ng, "Sugar daddy nga niya 'to. No doubt."

Pinagbuksan si Kyungsoo ng sasakyan at nang makapasok ang dalawa at umandar ang kotse papaalis sa vicinity ng unibersidad, halos bulungan ng lahat sa isa't-isa. "Sugar daddy ba niya yun?"

Nagsitinginan ang tatlong magkakaibigan na kaklase ni Kyungsoo gayun din ang iba pang mga kaklase nila na nakakita rin sa buong pangyayari.

* * *

Halos lahat ay nakatingin kay Kyungsoo pagkapasok nito sa room.

Naging usap-usapan na kasi siya sa mga gc ng mga grupo sa kanilang klase. Karamihan pa sa kanila ay hindi makapaniwala na sa lahat pa ng mukhang uhaw, malandi at literal na naghahanap ng sugar daddy, ang tahimik at mahinhin pa na si Kyungsoo ang meron talagang sugar daddy. Perfect sugar daddy ika nga nila dahil bukod sa mayaman na, ubod pa ito ng gwapo.

"Girl, tingin mo ilang taon na sugar daddy niya?"

"Feeling ko nasa thirty-five na. Mukhang Daddy talaga eh."

"You mean mukhang pamilyado na?"

"Who knows? Pero usually di ba yung mga sugar daddy na yan sila yung nangangaliwa sa mga asawa nila."

Sabay-sabay nilang tiningnan si Kyungsoo na tahimik sa sulok, hawak ang cellphone.

"Girl, wala talaga sa itsura niya na ganyan siya."

"I have nothing against him if ever ganun na nga yung situation. Pero ayoko rin mag-assume dahil baka din naman kasi single yung daddy niya, di ba?"

"True. Pero alam niyo, kung may sugar daddy rin ako na ganun, wala na ko pake sa sasabihin ng iba. Naka-jackpot ako eh."

"Well, swerte niya talaga. CEO rin siguro yung Daddy niya no?"

"Feeling ko rin. Mukhang businessman eh."

Pagkatingin nila kay Kyungsoo, napangiti ito sa cellphone na hawak bago nagtipa at nagtakip ng bibig habang tumatawa, mga mata'y kumukurba ng maliit.

Nagtinginan muli ang tatlong magkakaibigan at napakurap na lang.

"Siya na may hot daddy."

"Ako na walang daddy."

"Same."

"Sugar daddy ah, di literal na tatay."

"Wala naman ako both so..."

At sabay-sabay silang nag--"Hayy."

* * *

Nasa mall ang tatlong magkakaibigan para mag-chill.

Habang naglalakad at nagkukwentuhan, may napansin ang isa sa kanila. "Si Kyungsoo."

"What?"

"Si Kyungsoo tsaka yung Daddy niya, ayun." Napatingin sa direksyon ng Rolex shop na pinasukan ni Kyungsoo at ng kanyang daddy ang tatlong babae.

Nakaakbay ang Daddy kay Kyungsoo habang tumitingin ang dalawa ng relos.

"Oh my god."

Pinanood lang nila ang dalawa nang patago.

Nagngingitian ang dalawang lalaki habang nag-uusap.

Ilang saglit pa at nakapili na ang dalawa ng bibilhin na mabilis din nilang nakuha.

"Wow, nabili agad-agad."

"Natural, sugar daddy nga eh."

"Palabas na sila, palabas na sila!!"

Pagkalabas ng dalawa, nakapalibot ang braso ng Daddy sa maliit na beywang ni Kyungsoo at may paghalik pa sila sa labi bago lumakad papalayo ng store.

Napagdesisyunan ng tatlo na sundan ang dalawa.

Tumungo ang dalawa sa H&M.

Naghiwalay ang dalawa saglit para tumingin ng damit.

Pakunwari rin namang tumitingin ang magkakaibigan ng biglang tinwag ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang Daddy habang hawak ang isang plaid shirt.

"Narinig niyo yun?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ng tatlong babae at tumango.

"Girl, lantaran sugar baby daddy relationship nila. Dy daw! Dy ang tawag!"

Pagtingin nila sa dalawa, pinapatungan ni Kyungsoo ng mga plaid shirt ang kanyang Daddy. Marahil hinahanapan ng babagay sa lalaki.

Pinakinggan nila ang usapan ng dalawa.

"Bakit ako ang sinusukatan mo? Ikaw ang bibilhan ko ng bago mong mga damit di ba?"

"Ako nga, pero gusto ko sukat mo yung susuotin ko."

Tumawa nang malalim ang Daddy. "Lahat na lang kaya niyan bilhin ko?"

Shookt na naman ang tatlong magkakaibigan.

"Siya na talaga may Daddy. Siya na talaga." Inggit na inggit na naman sila at napa-hayy nang sabay-sabay.

* * *

Halos lahat ng pinasukang store ng dalawa ay pinasukan din ng magkakaibigan.

Parehong may mga hawak na paperbag ang dalawang lalaki at halos lahat ng kanilang pinamili ay para lamang kay Kyungsoo.

Ngayon, nakapila sa Coco ang dalawa.

"Pagoda na ako." Ingit ng isa.

"Same. Pero girl, ang gwapo talaga ng Daddy niya. Parang 40 na ata 'to."

"Tantsa ko 35 lang."

"To be honest ah? Tingin ko nasa 38 ganun."

"Bakit ba natin pinagtatalunan yung edad ng Daddy niya?"

"Para ma-compute ang age difference?"

Tiningnan nila ang dalawa sa pila. Nakaakbay pa rin ang Daddy kay Kyungsoo na nakasandal sa kanya.

"35 pa rin ako."

"Let's just say 35-40 ang range."

"Hm."

Nagkasundo sila sa range ng edad ng daddy ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

Hanggang sa isang japanese restaurant ay sinundan nila ang dalawa.

Hindi magkatapat ng upo ang sugar baby at daddy, kundi magkatabi talaga.

Nakasandal ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ng kasama.

Jongin. Sa kanilang rinig kanina, Jongin ang pangalan ng Daddy ng kaklase.

Nakaakbay pa rin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakaupo sila sa sulok kaya't maya-maya ay kumakagat-kagat ang matandang lalaki sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang clingy nila."

"I know right. Kulang na lang mag-live momol session sila dito."

Kinikiskis pa ni Jongin ang ilong sa leeg ni Kyungsoo na parang nakikiliti dahil himagikgik ito.

Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero mabangis ang nakakatanda. Nanliliit si Kyungsoo sa piling ng kanyang dominant na Daddy. Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang hayaan ang nakakatanda na i-manhandle siya sa loob ng kainan.

"Ang landi nila grabe."

"Hayok na hayok ang Daddy."

"Uhaw puta."

Ilang minuto pa at nilapitan na sila ng isa sa staff ng kainan at inabutan ng paperbag.

"Ay, take out sila girl."

Agad nila pinangtakip ang menu sa kanilang mga mukha nang dumaan ang dalawa sa table nila.

Nang makalabas sina Kyungsoo, agad na umalis ang tatlo at sinundan muli ang kaklase.

Papalabas na sila ng mall.

"Uuwi na ata."

"Onga eh."

"Uwi kayo dyan, maghohotel na yan."

"Shet oo nga. Uhaw na uhaw na yung lalaki kay Kyungsoo."

"Kapag nabigay na sa sugar baby ang gusto, return the favor na sa kama."

Huminto na sila sa paglalakad at pinanood ang dalawa na lumabas ng mall.

"I didn't expect na ganun sila ka-clingy."

"Shookt pa rin talaga ako."

"Na-scam tayo ni Kyungsoo. Di pala siya inosente at all."

"Pero ang hot pa rin talaga ng Daddy niya."

"Sana all."

* * *

Balitang-balita na sa buong school ang tungkol sa sugar daddy ni Kyungsoo.

Lagi rin kasi siyang spotted na sinusundo ng nasabing lalaki na lagi ring nakapang-business attire at usap-usapan pa sa ibang klase na nakita rin daw nla ang dalawa na nag-check in sa isang five star hotel.

Kumbinsido na talaga ang lahat na nasa isang sugar baby-daddy relationship ang transferee.

Pero isang araw, isang senior ni Kyungsoo ang lumapit sa kanya sa gitna ng school cafeteria.

Lahat ay nakatingin sa dalawa.

Hindi na din kasi sikreto sa lahat na may crush si Seonho Kim kay Kyungsoo.

"Hi." Bati ni Seonho kay Kyungsoo na kakakagat lang sa sandwich na kakabili lang.

Ngumuya lang si Kyungsoo at kumurap kay Seonho.

"Uh..." napahawak si Seonho sa batok. Tipikal na reaksyon ng nahihiya sa nagugustuhan.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa matangkad na lalaki.

Tiningnan siya ni Seonho sa mata kaya tiningnan din niya ito pabalik.

"P-Pwede ba kitang ayain ng date?"

Tahimik man si Kyungsoo at mukhang walang alam sa nangyayari sa paligid, alam niya na gusto siya ni Seonho.

"Salamat sa pag-aya mo, pero pasensya na."

Nagbubulungan na ang lahat sa paligid.

Ayaw man ni Kyungsoo mapanakit ng damdamin ng iba, pero mabuti na ang diretsahan.

Nagusot ang mukha ni Seonho sa kalungkutan. "B-Bakit naman? Dahil ba sa sugar daddy mo?"

Napasinghap ang mga nakarinig at nanahimik ang buong cafeteria.

Kumurapkurap si Kyungsoo, may lito sa mukha. "Sinong sugar daddy?"

"Yung laging sumusundo sayo na naka-sportscar." Detalyado ang sagot ni Seonho.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng kanyang senior.

"Hindi. Hindi ko siya sugar daddy. San mo ba nakalap yan?"

May bulungan na naman mula sa lahat ng nakarinig. Litong-lito na si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa mga tao sa paligid.

"Halos lahat alam yung tungkol sa sugar daddy mo."

Imporma ni Seonho. "Pero kung di mo siya sugar daddy, ano mo siya?"

Di pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nalaman. Kaya binigyan linaw na niya ang lahat.

"Hindi ko siya sugar daddy. Boyfriend ko ang laging sumusundo sa akin."

"Mas matanda sayo?"

"Ha? Hindi. Mas bata siya sa akin ng isang taon."

Napanganga ang lahat sa gulat sa katotohanang naisiwalat.

* * *

Sinundo na naman si Kyungsoo ni Jongin at halos lahat ng estudyante ay sa kanila nakatingin.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na pinagtitinginan siya ng iba tuwing sinusundo siya ni Jongin pero hindi niya akalain na napagkamalang sugar daddy niya ang kanyang dalawang taon na niyang boyfriend na si Jongin.

Humalik siya sa labi ng kasintahan bago tumingin sa mga nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa.

"Bakit?"

"Kwento ko mamaya."

Pagkapasok sa sasakyan, habang nagdi-drive paalis si Jongin, nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa bintana kung saan ang karamihan ay minamasid pa rin sila.

Habang bumibyahe, nagkwento na si Kyungsoo. "May gustong makipag-date sa akin."

Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Jongin sa narinig. "Sino?"

"Senior ko. Seonho pangalan."

"Anyare?"

"Sa canteen nung lunch, lumapit siya sa akin. Nagtanong kung pwede daw ba niya ako ma-date. Syempre, tinanggihan ko. Pero lam mo kung ano sabi niya?"

"Ano?" Seryoso si Jongin sa pagmamaneho.

"Tinanong niya ako kung bakit ayaw ko. Dahil daw ba sa sugar daddy ko?"

Natawa si Jongin. "Hulaan ko, ako yung sugar daddy?"

"Hm. Akala nila nasa 30's to 40's ka na."

Nagulat si Jongin sa di makatarungang age range ng schoolmates ni Kyungsoo. "Grabe, mukha na ba akong matanda?"

"Ayun, sabi ko sa kanila mas bata ka ng isang taon tapos nag-sorry sila."

Nagmaneho si Jongin ng isang kamay habang ginamit niya ang isa panghimas sa patubo na naman niyang bigote at balbas. Tumawa siya kaunti. "Pero By, aminin na natin, parang sugar daddy mo na rin naman ako dahil lagi kang spoiled sa akin."

Natawa si Kyungsoo at napahawak sa pisngi ng kasintahan. "Naisip ko nga din yan, By. As if di kita natatawag din na Daddy sa sexcapades natin."

Tumawa na lang sila pareho at kiniss ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang personal daddy boyfriend driver sa gilid ng mga labi nito.

* * *

"Di pa rin ako makapaniwala na nasa 20s lang sugar--este, boyfriend ni Kyungsoo." Sabi ng isang babae habang naghahalo ng halo-halo.

"Ang mature naman na kasi ng itsura while si Kyungsoo mukha talagang bata."

"True. Pero still nakakainggit pa rin si Kyungsoo."

"Swerte niya sa life, sana all."

May pumasok sa loob ng kinakainan nila. Pagtingala nila, si Jongin at Kyungsoo, parehong naka-plaids shirt ang suot.

Sinundan nila ng tingin ang dalawa na papunta sa counter.

"Ang clingy talaga nila."

"Mapapa-sana all ka na lang nga talaga."

Pinanood nila ang dalawa kung saan usual na nakaakbay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na tuwing titingala at ngingiti sa jowa ay nanliliit ang mga mata at kumokorteng puso ang bibig.

"Pero, aminin na natin, ang cute nilang dalawa."

Ngumiti ang tatlo habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa.

Nang mapadaan ang mag-jowa sa kanilang table, napansin sila ni Kyungsoo. Kumaway at ngumiti ang kaklase sa kanila.

Gayun din ang gwapong boyfriend nito na di nila maipagkakaila na mukhang daddy talaga.

* * *

"Isang linggo nang di sinusundo si Kyungsoo ng boyfriend niya. Anyare kaya?"

"Baka LQ. Lam mo naman pag mag-jowa."

"Di ako sanay na makita na ganyan si Kyungsoo, girl."

"Ako din. Lungkot-lungkot nya."

Tumingin ang tatlo sa kaklase bago sila nagtinginan.

Dumating ang lunch break at tinabihan nila si Kyungsoo sa cafeteria.

Kumakain mag-isa ang kaklase na may kasamang inumin na Chuckie sa tabi.

"Hi, ok lang ba dito kami?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid. Marami namang bakanteng lamesa.

Nagsikuhan ang magkakaibigan at akmang aalis na sana dahil baka ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng may kasama.

Subalit, tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanila at ngumiti bahagya. "Okay lang."

Napabuntong-hininga ang tatlo at sila ay kumain.

Sa kalagitnaan ng katahimikan, nagsalita ang isa sa kanila, "O-Ok ka lang ba?"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo sa bumungad na tanong sa kanya. Napakurap siya sa mga kaklase, ngunit napayuko rin. Siya ay umiling.

"Nag-away ba kayo ng boyfriend mo? Di ka na niya sinusundo tuwing uwian. May nangyari ba?" Maingat na tanong ng isa.

"Kung gusto mo ng makakausap, makikinig kami. Kahit halaman kaming tatlo, susubukan ka naming tulungan sa problema mo."

Isang ngiti muli ang sumilay sa labi ng lalaki. "Salamat. Nasa Italy kasi siya ngayon."

Hinayaan lang ng tatlo magsalita si Kyungsoo, pakiramdam nila gusto ng lalaki na may mapaglabasan rin ng dinadamdam. "Pero bago siya umalis, medyo nag-away kami. Di naman malala yung away. Pero ayaw kasi niya lumipad papuntang Italy kaya ayun nagtalo kami."

"Bakit naman? Ano ba meron sa Italy?"

Kalmado si Kyungsoo tuwing nagsasalita. "Gusto kasi niya tanggihan yung invitation sa kanya para sa fashion event. Ayoko naman na tanggihan niya yung opportunity na yun dahil sa akin kaya medyo nagalit ako sa kanya?"

"Fashion event? Hindi ba CEO jowa mo?"

Napahagikgik si Kyungsoo at sumipsip sa kanyang Chuckie. "Mukha na ba talagang nasa 30s to 40s boyfriend ko?"

"To be honest for me, oo, lalo na kapag di siya nakapag-ahit."

"Actually, mature looking kasi siya and yung built ng katawan niya malaki ang difference sayo so I think kapag kasama ka niya, tumatanda itsura niya since you're young looking."

Humahagikgik lang si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig. "Kaya napagkamalan niyo tuloy siyang sugar daddy ko. Pero di rin naman ito first time na pinagkamalan siyang ganun."

"Very convinced talaga kami na sugar daddy mo siya noon lalo na nung sinundan namin kayo sa mall--"

Tinakpan ng isa ang bibig ng kaibigang walang filter at nagbakasakaling makahanap ng palusot nang tumawa ito. "Hahaha, di namin kayo sinundan ah. Nakita lang namin kayo! Hahaha!"

Nagsalita ang isa. "Hahaha. Nakita lang namin kayo. Nakita namin kayo yun lang, di kami sumunod sa inyo. Hahaha!"

Ngumiti at tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Alam ko."

Nagulat ang tatlo sa narinig. Umayos na sila ng tindig at tiningnan si Kyungsoo maigi.

"Alam namin ng boyfriend ko na sinusundan niyo kami nun."

"Shit, sorry." Panghihingi ng tawad ng isa na sinundan na rin ng dalawa.

"Uy, okay lang. Ang boyfriend ko ang nakapansin nun sa H&M. Nung una di ako makahanap ng rason kung bakit niyo kami sinundan. Pero dahil na rin sa kumakalat na sugar daddy ko si Jongin, napagtanto ko na baka yun ang dahilan at nacurious kayo sa akin."

"Sorry talaga ah? Curious nga lang talaga kami nun kaya namin kayo sinundan."

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo nang may pagkahinhin. "Ok lang. Wala na yun."

"So alam mo pala talaga na tingin ng lahat sayo may sugar daddy ka? Ba't di ka agad nagsalita?"

"Para sa akin kasi, di ko naman kailangan mag-explain sa iba. Basta masaya kami ni Jongin, okay na yun. Ayoko na rin kasi intindihin ang sinasabi ng iba tungkol sa amin. Dumaan na rin kasi kami sa ganito noon. Kung anu-ano sinasabi ng iba, nag-try kami iexplain sa iba ang gusto namin sabihin pero di naman lahat nakikinig kaya natuto na kami na hayaan na lang ang iba isipin kung anong iniisip nila. Basta kami ni Jongin, okay kami at masaya."

"May point nga kayo dyan. So kung hindi pala kay Kuya Seonho, hanggang ngayon siguro paniwalang-paniwala kami na sugar baby ka nga talaga."

"So balik tayo sa jowa mo. Kung di siya CEO ano siya?"

"Model."

"Model jowa mo??"

"Hm. Pero future CEO din siya ng Kim Corp."

"KIM CORP!??"

"Ang isa sa pinakamayamang kumpanya dito sa Pinas?"

Tumango ni Kyungsoo.

"Wow, naka-jackpot ka talaga ng daddy."

"Daddy Boyfriend."

Nagtakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo at tumawa.

"Huwag kayo maingay tungkol dun ah?"

Tumango ang tatlo bilang pangako.

Nanahimik ang magkakaibigan dala ng pagkamangha at gulat, ngunit isinangtabi na muna ang mga nalamang impormasyon tungkol sa jowa ng kaklase at nagpokus sa kasalukuyang dinarama ni Kyungsoo.

"Balik tayo sa inyo, ok naman na ba kayo?"

"Ok naman, kaso namimiss ko kasi siya. Tsaka sa video chat na lang din kasi kami nakapag-usap nang masinsinan pagkatapos namin magtalo." Lumungkot lalo ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Nayakap ko pa sana siya bago man lang siya umalis."

"Kaya ka pala malungkot kasi di kayo nakapag-usap na nang harapan bago siya umalis."

"May internet nga, video call, pero di rin sapat na sa screen ko lang siya makakausap. Yung timezone pa di rin nakakatulong. Kaya kapag napuputol kaming mag-usap nalulungkot ako."

"Gets. Kelan ba siya uuwi?"

"Sa Lunes pa." Nguso ni Kyungsoo.

"Dalawang araw pa pala titiisin mo. Hayaan mo mabilis lang din naman yan."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Maiba lang ako ah? Ikaw ang mas clingy sa inyong dalawa no?"

Di na yun ipagkakaila pa ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin siya talaga ang tunay na clingy sa kanilang dalawa.

"Ako nga." Nguso niya. "Miss na miss ko na siya. Baby ko."

"Sabihin mo, Daddy mo."

Natawa si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Pagkarating ni Jongin sa Pilipinas, agad silang bumawi sa mga araw na hindi nila kasama ang isa't-isa kaya't isang linggo rin silang magkasama sa condo at kung aatakihin ng libog, sila ay nagpapakasasa naman sa ligayang hatid ng kanilang nag-iinit na mga katawan.

Nagbabalik na rin si Jongin bilang personal driver ni Kyungsoo. Sinusundo na niya muli ang kasintahan na kung noon ay laging mag-isa sa campus, ngunit ngayon ay may tatlong kaibigang mga babae na.

"Ba't parang pamilyar yung tatlong yun?" Obserba ni Jongin habang nagmamaneho papunta sa grocery.

"Sila yung sumusunod sa atin nun. Tanda mo pa ba?"

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin. "Ah, sila pala yun."

"Masaya ako, By, kasi di na ako mag-isa kumain sa school."

Masayang ngumiti rin si Jongin habang nagmamaneho. "Buti naman, By. Di ka na rin malulungkot pa."

"Hm!" Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo pero napatakip ng bibig nang bumahing. "Achoo!"

Natawa si Jongin dahil cute na cute siya sa kasintahan tuwing naririnig at nakikita itong bumabahing.

* * *

Pagdating, magkahawak kamay na naglakad ang magkasintahan papasok ng grocery pero maya't maya ay lilipat rin ang kamay ni Jongin sa beywang ng boyfriend.

Dumampot si Kyungsoo ng basket, pero kinuha iyon ni Jongin.

Tinumbok nila ang mga aisle ng grocery kung saan si Kyungsoo ang humihila sa boyfriend kung san sila pupunta. Nagpapahila naman si Jongin at napapatingin din sa kanila ang mga tao.

Matapos ilagay ni Kyungsoo ang mga kailangan, tumingala siya sa jowa at sinabing, "Gusto ko ng corned beef."

Tumawa si Jongin at hinawakan sa likod and kasintahan papalakad sa aisle ng mga de-lata. "Ayan ka na naman sa cravings mo."

"Gutom na ako, By." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa boyfriend.

Nasa harap na sila ng iba't-ibang brand ng corned beef.

"Ano bibilhin mo?" tanong ni Jongin.

"By, yung Purefoods, abutin mo nga yun."

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang maliit na kasintahan mula ulo hanggang paa. "Abutin mo."

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Di ko naman yan abot. Abot mo please?"

"Ba't di mo subukan? Feeling ko naman abot mo." Pangtritrip ni Jongin sa kanya.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at inayos niyaang suot na salamin bago tumingkayad para abutin ang lata ng corned beef na takang-taka siya kung bakit walang dinisplay sa ibabang bahagi kung saan mas abot niya.

Samantala, nagpipigil naman ng tawa si Jongin dahil sa ibabang-ibaba naroroon naman ang mga cornedbeef na tatak Purefoods.

"By, di ko talaga kayang abutin. Ikaw na please?" Nguso niya sa boyfriend na tumatawa. "Ba't mo ko tinatawanan?"

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang boyfriend sa mga balikat. "Tingin ka sa baba."

Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa pinakababang parte ng hilera ng mga delata, suminghap siya. "Bakit di ko napansin? Meron din pala 'to sa baba." Tumuwad si Kyungsoo at dumampot ng tatlong lata ng corned beef tsaka nilagay iyon sa basket.

Pagkatayo ni Kyungsoo, napahalik si Jongin sa kanya sa labi at ilong. "Cute cute ng baby ko di nakita ang corned beef sa ibaba."

Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang basket ng dalawang kamay at ngumuso. "Di mo man lang sinabi."

"Sorry na. Cute mo kase ee." Umakbay muli si Jongin sa kanya at kinuha ang basket sa kanya para buhatin.

Tinulak muli ni Kyungsoo ang salamin na dumudulas sa kanyang ilong at tsaka tinanggal ang braso ni Jongin sa balikat niya para akapin ito habang sila ay naglalakad papunta sa kahera.

* * *

Takam na takam si Kyungsoo habang niluluto ang corned beef.

Napapakagat-labi na ito habang tinitingnan ang niluluto na binudburan din niya ng maliliit na patatas.

Yumakap ang bagong ligo na topless na si Jongin, mula sa kanyang likod. "Ang bango naman." Inulan ni Jongin ng matutunog na halik ang kasintahan sa makinis na leeg at balikat nito.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa jowa. "Ako ba yung mabango, By?" Hagikgik niya. "Di pa nga ako naliligo."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. "Mas mabango ka pa sa corned beef na niluluto mo." Pinugpog niya muli ng halik sa leeg si Kyungsoo na bumubungisngis na dahil medyo nakikiliti sa magaspang na baba ni Jongin. "D ka pa nag-aahit."

"Bago ako umalis tsaka ako mag-ahit."

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa baba ng kasintahan ngunit sinubo naman yun ni Jongin at kinagat.

Namula si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin at binawi ang kamay. Tinago niya iyon sa likod at nagmukha siyang bata tuloy na may tinatagong kendi sa likuran.

Tumawa si Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo. "Cute cute mo, By."

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang suot na salamin bago ibinaon ang mukha sa hubad na dibdib ni Jongin at yumakap sa lalaki. "Aalis ka na naman next week."

Hinimas ni Jongin ang ulo ng boyfriend. "Pwede naman di na ako pumunta."

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa jowa at tiningnan ito nang matalim. "Gusto mo ba ulit mag-away tayo? Sabi ko naman sayo na kapag may ganyang opportunity wag mo ibabalewala."

Niyakap siya ulit ni Jongin. "Alam ko. Hm. Pasalubungan na lang kita ng chocolates, hm?"

"Mamimiss na naman kita." Mahigpit na yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan.

"Ako rin, baby ko."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at hinalikan siya nito sa labi hanggang sa mga dila nila ay pumulupot na sa isa't-isa.

May nangangamoy sunog.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "By, yung niluluto ko!"

Pagtingin nila sa kawali, sunog na ang corned beef na kini-crave ni Kyungsoo.

Agad niyang pinatay ang kalan.

Tiningnan niya nang masama si Jongin.

"Bakit, By?"

"Ang harot mo kasi yan magluluto tuloy ako ulit!! Gutom na ako ee! Magbihis ka na nga!"

Yumakap si Jongin sa kanya na amoy cornedbeef na kay Kyungsoo. "Sorry na."

Marupok si Kyungsoo sa jowa. "Magbihis ka na kundi di mo ko matitikman mamaya sige ka."

Tumawa si Jongin at medyo kiniliti ng mga daliri ang beywang ng kasintahan. "Sige na nga. Pero kiss muna, baby ko."

Tumulis ang nguso ni Jongin, naghihintay sa matamis na halik ng kanyang baby.

Humalik naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya, hirap tanggihan ang mga labi ng kanyang dadd--este, ni Jongin.

Pagkaalis ni Jongin, napapamewang si Kyungsoo sa kawali ng sunog na corned beef.

* * *

Isang linggo muli na walang sumusundo kay Kyungsoo, pero hindi na siya malungkot.

Nasa cafeteria silang apat para kumain ng lunch.

"Parang walang jowa ah, ba't di ka malungkot?"

"Oo nga, nung nakaraan na wla jowa mo para kang namatayan, ngayon parang di lumipad boypren mo pa-Germany."

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo at natatawa habang kumakain.

Nilapit ng isa ang kanyang mukha kay Kyungsoo. "Nag-video sex ba kayo?"

Namula lalo ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at biglang nabahala dahil baka may makarinig sa kanila. "A-Ano..."

May mapanlokong ngiti ang tatlong babae sa kanyang harapan.

"We knew it."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang plato ng kanin na lunod sa sabaw ng sinigang.

"G-Ginawa namin yan kaninang umaga, p-pero di yun ang dahilan kung bakit ako masaya."

Nagtinginan ang kanyang mga bagong kaibigan sa isa't-isa.

"Eh ano ang dahilan??"

Kinutkot ni Kyungsoo ang mga kuko at ngumiti ng korteng puso. "Kasi hindi na ako mag-isa ngayon, kasama ko na kayo. Hindi na ako malulungkot."

Nanlambot ang mga puso ng tatlong babae at napangiti.

Kaibigang-turing na talaga nila si Kyungsoo.


End file.
